Who Says Girls Can't Play Air Hockey?
by sayjay1995
Summary: Momo and Toshiro love to play air hockey. Somerset has it's first competition. It'll be Momo's first competition! But girls arent suppose to play air hockey. What will happen when Toshiro's stalker is introduced? Will the friends find their love? HitsuHin
1. Somerset's First Competition

A/N: Well, it's me again. This is my first all Bleach fanfic. I wrote a few crossovers with Naruto, maybe you read them. I got this idea from my dad when we were playing Air Hockey. I don't know how or why, but I did. Remember, talking is in "insert word here." And thinking is in 'insert thought here.'

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Naruto but if you want to give them to me I'd appreciate it

**Who Says Girls Can't Play Air Hockey?**

**Chapter 1**

"Momo, did you hear the news?" A girl with long brow hair was running into her sister's room.

"What is it Etsuko?" Momo asked her younger sister. Momo was 15. She had brown hair, although shorter then her sisters, and held it up in a bun. Her chocolate brown eyes were filled with warmth and laughter. School was out and Momo was lying on her bed reading manga. It was titled 'Naruto'. Manga was one of Momo's favorite things. The others were peaches and air hockey. Momo was from Japan but her family moved to America when Etsuko was born. Momo was only 10 when they moved. In America and Japan, most people thought girls couldn't play air hockey. Well, Momo wouldn't hear any of that. She loved the sport and always beat her friends at it.

"There is going to be an air hockey competition! And it's going to be in our town!" Etsuko shouted joyfully.

"When?" Momo's eyes were wide.

"Friday!" Her sister's eyes were wide as well. Momo grinned.

"Good work Etsuko." Momo jumped up and hugged her sister. Then she ran to her computer and brought up her email.

"Are you gonna tell Toshiro?" Etsuko tried to see the computer screen, but was to short. Momo picked up her sister and sat her on her lap.

"Yep." Was Momo's reply. Toshiro Hitsugaya was Momo's best friend. Like her Toshiro was 15. He was short for his age, and had spiky white hair. His eyes were a beautiful shade of blue-green. Momo thought Toshiro was probably the best air hockey player that ever lived. Toshiro used to live in Pennsylvania like Momo, but then his family moved to Florida. Email was pretty much the only way they stayed in contact.

"Is Toshiro gonna play in the competition?" Etsuko looked at the email Momo was typing. Toshiro's family was rich. They were always sending him around America for competitions. Momo's family wasn't as lucky. And her parents didn't like Momo playing air hockey.

"Go study." Her dad would say.

"Probably." Momo read her email out loud, seeing as Etsuko couldn't read yet.

Dear Toshiro,

You'll never believe what I just found out. Thanks to my reliable resource (A.K.A. Etsuko) I have found some very interesting information. There is going to be an air hockey competition on Friday. And you'll never guess where. In Somerset! You have to enter, and while you're at it you can come and visit for once! I'm going to try and enter, but you know how my parents are….Reply A.S.A.P ok?

Momo

"Toshiro has to come Momo! It won't be a competition if he doesn't!" Etsuko was bouncing up and down hyperactively.

"Etsuko, come down here please." A woman's voice called.

"Coming mommy! See ya Momo!" Etsuko jumped off Momo's lap and ran out the door. Momo watched her sister run down the stairs until her computer said,

"You've got mail." Momo opened the email. It was from Toshiro.

Dear Momo,

That sounds great! I'll make the arrangements at once. Who knew having a baby sister would turn out to be a good thing? I have no siblings, so I guess I wouldn't know. You still live in the same house? I'll stop by as soon as I can. If you can't get your parents to say yes then let me talk to 'em. You know how much they adore me. If you're allowed then we can practice together! I'll call you when I'm in town.

Toshiro

Momo giggled but then the reality of what she had to do hit her. She was going to have to beg her parents to let her go.

"Momo, its dinner time." Lily, Momo's mother, called.

"O.k. Mom." Momo logged off her computer and went downstairs. Etsuko had just finished setting the table. They sat down. Lily had made rice and bbq chicken. Momo was nervous about asking for permission to enter the competition.

"Mommy, where is daddy?" Etsuko asked.

"Your father had to work late tonight. He should be home in an hour or so." Lily smiled at her older daughter. Momo hadn't touched her food yet.

"You seem troubled Momo. What is it?" Lily asked, giving Momo a worried look. Momo looked at Etsuko, who gave an encouraging nod.

"Well, there is something I would like to ask of you and dad." Momo said in her sweetest, most polite voice.

"What is it honey?" Lily had a feeling she knew what Momo was going to ask.

"You know how all the great air hockey competitions are held across the U.S.A.?" Momo swallowed. Her mother frowned.

"We've been over this Momo."

"I know, but this one is in Somerset!"

"Somerset Pennsylvania?" Lily watched her daughter fidget.

"Y-Yeah. Well, I talked about it with Toshiro and he thought that if I entered, we could practice together and everything." Etsuko smiled to herself. Momo was shy around boys, and Lily was hoping that Toshiro and Momo would get together, despite Momo's constant reminder that they were just friends.

"How much is this going to cost us?" That was the part Lily was worried about.

"The entry fee is 75. And for those like Toshiro, who have to travel, they pay extra for their hotel rooms, food, and so on." Etsuko answered. Momo smiled slightly. 75 wasn't that much money.

"Hmm. You'll have to ask your father." Lily watched her oldest daughter's smile fade away. Momo picked up her fork and started eating.

'Oh Momo. You really do love air hockey, don't you? It's a shame your father doesn't agree…' Lily hated to see Momo upset.

LATER THAT EVENING…

Dave, Momo's father, was sitting on the living room couch reading the newspaper. He looked like he was about to fall asleep.

"Leave everything to me Momo! I know just how to butter him up." Etsuko giggled. Momo watched from behind the doorway as Etsuko ran and jumped on her father's lap.

"Daddy I missed you so much!" Etsuko gave Dave a big hug.

"I missed you too Etsuko. How are you?" Dave asked in a very tired voice. He gave his youngest daughter a strained smile.

"I'm super daddy!" and Momo watched in amazement as Etsuko continued to blab on and on about anything and everything. After what felt like hours Etsuko kissed her father on the cheek.

"Night daddy!" She jumped onto the floor and ran out to where Momo was.

"Piece of cake." Etsuko gave Momo a little push.

"D-Dad?" Momo was nervous.

"Ah, there you are Momo! I was wondering when I'd get to see you." Dave seemed to be wide-awake now. Momo sat down next to her father.

"Dad, can I ask you something?" Dave watched Momo fidget, just as his wife had done.

"There is going to be an air hockey competition in town on Friday. All the best players are going to be there and Toshiro is coming up from Florida. May I please enter?" Momo was holding her breath.

"Momo, you waste so much time playing that game. Why don't you do something more constructive, like studying." Dave sighed.

"But dad Toshiro is going to be there and everything!" Momo sniffed.

"No." Her father gave her a stern look before returning to the newspaper.

"Y-Yes sir." Most girls would have argued back, but Momo was very polite and respected her parent's choices. She stood up and walked as fast as she could without running to her room. That was when Momo started crying.

"Don't cry Momo." Etsuko hugged her older sister. Lily peered into Momo's room. With a look of determination she marched down the stairs and stood in front of her husband. He looked up at her.

"I'm in trouble, aren't I?" Dave tried to give his wife a shaky laugh, wondering what on earth he did this time.

Momo and Etsuko heard their parents fighting. It wasn't unusual but it was an every day thing either.

"Wonder why they're fighting…" Etsuko wondered out loud as Momo blew her nose on a tissue. Then Lily, as happy as a mother can be, walked into Momo's room dragging Dave along with her.

"Momo, your father would like to tell you something. Come on Etsuko, I made chocolate chip cookies for us." Lily and Etsuko left and Lily made sure to shut the door. An awkward silence developed.

"Um, Momo, I am going to allow you to go to that competition on one condition." Dave was looking at the floor as he spoke. Momo looked at her father, disbelief showing on every part of her.

"You must promise me you will win." Dave smiled when he saw Momo's expression. More silence and then…

"Thank you dad! I will!" Momo jumped off her bed and gave Dave the biggest hug in the world.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Was all Momo could say.

"I'm glad you're happy dear." Momo let go of her dad and he walked out of her room. Momo quickly emailed Toshiro, giving him, in detail, an explanation of what happened. Then Momo pulled on her pajamas and fell asleep with a soft smile on her face.

**A/N: I'm sorry fangirls, Toshiro didn't get to speak in this chapter. But I promise it will get better!**


	2. De Ja Vu, Momo Style

A/N: On we go, to chapter 2. I know nothing major happened with Momo and Toshiro last chapter, but just wait 'till this one is done! Oh, and this chapter starts on Tuesday, 3 days before the big competition.

**Who Says Girls Can't Play Air Hockey?**

**Chapter 2**

Momo was walking with Toshiro through a meadow. The sun was shining and the flowers were blooming. Momo was carrying a basket and Toshiro had a blanket. They sat in the shade of a peach tree and Toshiro laid the blanket on the ground. They both sat on it and Momo pulled out some watermelon for them. As they sat there, under the shade, Momo noticed that Toshiro was sitting awkwardly close to her.

"Shiro-chan…" Momo muttered, looking at her friend. Shiro-chan was a nickname Momo had given Toshiro, but he usually didn't like her calling him that.

"Yeah, what's up?" Toshiro looked up at Momo, and their faces were incredibly close. Momo felt herself blushing.

"Are you feeling ok Momo? You seem sick." Toshiro reached out and touched Momo's forehead.

"Momo?" He whispered.

"Shiro-chan." Momo whispered back. Their lips were just about to touch when a girl's voice yelled

"MOMO!!" Momo sat up and looked around. She was lying on her bed, and her alarm said it was 9:55 AM. Etsuko's hand was touching Momo's forehead.

"I said your name like 50 times! You were talking in your sleep." Etsuko seemed worried.

"Oh, uh, I was just dreaming." Momo looked away from her sister.

"About Toshiro? I heard you. Oh Shiro-chan…" Etsuko said his nickname in a voice that sounded remarkably like Momo.

"N-No!" Momo lied.

"Well, he called earlier. He said that you have to email him when you wake up 'cause he's in town!" Etsuko grabbed Momo's hand and tried to drag her out of bed.

"Come on Momo!" Momo sighed.

'What a nice dream…I wonder why I blushed and almost kissed Toshiro though….' She stood up.

"O.k. Etsuko, I'm up."

"Yay!" Etsuko ran cheerfully from Momo's room.

Momo yawned and pulled on a pair of shorts and a pink tee shirt. After a hurried breakfast of oatmeal Momo zipped upstairs and sent an email to Toshiro. About 15 minutes later somebody knocked on Momo's door. I'll give you 1 guess as to who was knocking on the door. Congratulations for those who answered Toshiro, because you are right.

"Toshiro!" Momo was surprised to see how much Toshiro had grown. He was almost as tall as she was. He wore blue jeans and a white shirt that matched his hair perfectly.

"You gonna stare at me all day or can I come in?" Toshiro asked, raising an eyebrow. Momo knew he was kidding.

"Why didn't you tell me you got so tall?" Momo asked, moving aside so Toshiro could walk in.

"Who cares?" Toshiro snapped. He was sensitive about his height.

"Anyway, do you have an air hockey table we can use?" He looked around the house.

'It hasn't changed much…' Toshiro thought as he examined the light green walls and the pictures that surrounded him. They mostly showed Momo and Etsuko at different ages.

"Yeah, it's down in the basement." Momo and Toshiro wandered to the kitchen.

"Mom, dad, Toshiro is here." Lily and Dave stood up.

"It's great to see you again Toshiro." Dave shook Toshiro's hand.

"Would you like some chocolate chip cookies Toshiro dear? I made them last night." Lily pulled out a napkin and dumped a dozen cookies on it. As she handed the cookies to Toshiro Dave noted,

"It looks like you grew since the last time we saw you. Before you were only this tall!" Dave held his hand a little below his knee. Toshiro's eyebrow twitched, but other then that he gave no sign of being angry.

"We're going to go and practice now." Momo led Toshiro to a door. She opened it and Toshiro saw a narrow staircase. He smiled.

'How many times did we play on these steps when we were kids?'

"Toshiro, are you ok?" Momo waved her hand in front of his face.

"Wha-Yeah, I'm fine." Momo laughed and the two teens went into the basement. Lily and Dave smiled as the door shut.

Momo's basement had 4 rooms. One was their family room, which had nice carpet, a TV, the air hockey table, and stuff of that nature. The next was a small bathroom. Then there was the washing room. It held their washer, dryer, a refrigerator, and a freezer. The last room was just for storage. It had their beach chairs and winter clothes.

"Alright Momo. If you want to enter this competition, you'll have to do exactly what I tell you. I am trained in the art of air hockey." Toshiro put a very serious look on his face.

"Yes Master Toshiro." Momo bowed. She felt like playing along.

"This is a good focusing technique. Stand on one leg." Toshiro commanded. Momo raised her left foot off the ground.

"Now jump around in a circle while saying

"Aha aha aha aha." Toshiro burst out laughing as Momo did what she was told. It wasn't until then that she realized what he was doing.

"Shiro-chan! I thought you were serious!" Momo put her hands on her hips.

"It's Toshiro! We agreed when I turned 13 that you'd call me by my name." Toshiro reminded her. Deep down he didn't mind her calling him Shiro-chan.

"Isn't that right, Bed-wetter?" Toshiro muttered softly. Momo's face flushed.

"Can we please get down to business? There isn't much time." Momo picked up a cookie. Toshiro smirked and walked to the air hockey table.

"Hmm. I see you've taken good care of yours. This one is old, and usually the older ones have scuff marks and dents." Momo swallowed her cookie and walked over to one end of the table.

"Yeah, this table is my most prized possession. Except for my manga." Momo picked up the puck and sat it in the middle of the table.

"Are you sure you want to do this Momo?" Toshiro asked.

"Yeah. I'm going to give it my all!" Momo was feeling excited. Etsuko was really the only one who would play air hockey with her, and Etsuko wasn't the best player.

"Just don't cry when you lose." Toshiro teased. That's what happened when they were kids. Speaking of kids Etsuko entered the room.

"Oh, sorry guys. I see you're busy. I don't want to ruin your date, so I'll be upstairs reading Momo's manga- I mean watching TV." Etsuko giggled at the teen's faces and ran upstairs.

"I think I'll take back what I said about having younger siblings." Toshiro said, trying to look like the whole 'date' thing didn't bother him.

"Let's just start the game." Momo said, almost blushing.

Momo picked up her paddle ((A/N: I don't know what you call them. I asked my dad and he doesn't know either. It's the little paddle thing you hit the puck with. If somebody knows what they're called, tell me!)) and hit the puck. It flew across the table and landed in Toshiro's goal. The scoreboard now read Home- 1 Guest- 0.

"You little cheater!" Toshiro gasped in mock surprise.

"I didn't know you had the guts to cheat Momo!" With a smirk he hit the puck and it flew right into Momo's goal.

"Ok, we're even. Now let's play for real. First one to 10." Momo hit the puck. It bounced along the table and Toshiro blocked his goal. They were both hitting it faster and faster. After 15 long minuets the score was 9 to 9. It didn't seem like either of them were going to score.

"Wow, you've gotten better." Toshiro observed. Finally Toshiro hit it so hard that it bounced off the table and hit Momo on the forehead.

"Whaaa!" Momo yelped. She fell backwards.

"Momo!" Toshiro ran over and sat down beside his friend.

"Are you alright Momo?" He reached out and touched her forehead.

"Shiro-chan…" Momo whispered. Toshiro leaned closer to her.

"I can't hear you Momo." Momo felt like she was having a de ja vu moment. Momo blinked. Realizing how close their faces were Momo sat up and shrieked

"I'm alright!" Toshiro tumbled backwards.

"You have a hard head Momo!" He sat back up, rubbing his now red face. And it wasn't just red from getting hit.

"I'm sorry Toshiro." Momo hung her head.

"It's alright Momo. Just don't do that in the competition, people might think your trying to eliminate the other players." Toshiro and Momo stood up.

"Let's mark this one as a draw, ok?" Toshiro suggested. Momo agreed. Looking down at his watch Toshiro moaned.

"It's getting late, I was suppose to be at the hotel an hour ago."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I guess I kept you around to long." Momo and Toshiro started walking up the stairs.

"It's fine. Just keep practicing your air hockey skills." Toshiro said goodbye and walked out the front door. Momo watched him leave.

'Don't worry Toshiro. I will win this competition. Then you'll see how good I am.'

A/N: The competition is getting closer and closer. I bet you're all wondering how this is going to end, so I'll stop talking and start updating.


	3. The Black Haired Beast

**A/N: Wow, I just read all of the new reviews. I am so glad you guys like this story! Thank you so much for taking the time to review! My sister and I are listening to music and it's pretty cool. We were listening to the Naruto theme song Yura Yura and now we are listening to Kingdom Heart's second theme song. It is in Japanese and sounds cool.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own either of them. Wish I did, but don't.**

**Who Says Girls Can't Play Air Hockey?**

**Chapter 3**

Momo glanced at her calendar. Today was Thursday and Toshiro was coming over again. She was once again lying on her bed reading Naruto. Little did she know Toshiro was standing in her doorway watching her. For 10 minutes he stood there, wondering when Momo was going to notice him. Sighing he said,

"You really don't pay attention, do you?" Momo jumped. Looking up she gasped,

"Toshiro!" Sitting her manga down Momo stood up.

"I'm sorry, I guess I didn't see you there."

"Whatever. Your Mom wanted me to tell you that you have to come with me for a few hours. Etsuko's Girl Scout troop had an emergency meeting and she doesn't want us alone at your house." Toshiro turned and started to walk down the stairs.

"H-Hey! Wait for me!" Momo ran after him. She locked the doors and then Toshiro led the way to his hotel. It was only a few blocks away. The hotel was huge, and it had 'La Hotelia' in large, fancy letters.

"Wow! Your parents sure know how to find a good hotel." Momo was itching to go and explore this hotel. Toshiro walked up the stairs and the door guard bowed to him. The guard's name was Steven.

"Thanks Steven." Toshiro said as Steven held the door open for them.

"No problem Master Toshiro. And who is this pretty little girl?" Steven asked, bowing to Momo. He smiled at Toshiro's face. It was pretty much the same, but Steven was sure he saw a hint of pink behind that cold face.

"My childhood friend." Toshiro answered. He then walked through the door with Momo close behind him. Inside the hotel was huge and fancy looking. A staircase stood in the middle of the room. Momo assumed it led to the rooms. She looked around and saw the sign in desk, a bar, and a bathroom. Toshiro and Momo walked up the stairs and Toshiro led her to room 117 A.

"This is my room; my parents are next door." Toshiro informed Momo. She kicked off her shoes in did something she had always wanted to do in a hotel room. She ran and jumped on top of the bed.

"Momo? What the heck do you thinking your doing?" Toshiro hissed, surprised and amused.

"If the manager hears this he's going to have a fit." Momo just shrugged and continued jumping.

"I guess I'll have to help you." Toshiro sighed, walking over to the bed. He started jumping too.

"Isn't this fun?" Momo giggled.

"No comment." Toshiro replied. Momo rolled her eyes and they jumped for another 10 minutes. Finally Momo sat down on the bed. Toshiro was still jumping, and he tripped over her legs. He fell and I bet you can guess where he landed. Right on top of Miss Momo Hinamori.

"Sorry Momo…" Toshiro mumbled. Both their faces were red.

"It's alright Toshiro. But, um, do you mind getting off me?" Momo asked. Toshiro, realizing he was still on top of her, jumped up and sat beside her.

"Sorry." He repeated.

"Shall we practice air hockey then?" Momo suggested. An awkward silence had fallen between them.

"Yeah. There is a game room nearby." So Toshiro and Momo left the room and Toshiro took her to the game room.

'Why did I have to do that? Smooth Toshiro very smooth…' Toshiro mentally slapped himself.

'My heart…it won't stop pounding…Maybe I'm having a heart attack. No, your heart stops when you have a heart attack. Then what is going on?' Momo wondered. The game room was packed with kids of all ages. Luckily nobody seemed interested in the air hockey table. Except for one girl. Her long black hair seemed to float behind her when she walked, and her eyes looked like pieces of mint had fallen from heaven.

"Oh no. Not Asami." Toshiro cursed under his breath.

"Oh Toshiro! How are you? I wondered when you'd come back!" Asami giggled and ran forward. She was about to hug Toshiro when she noticed Momo.

"Who is this Toshiro?" Asami asked, raising an eyebrow at Toshiro.

"Asami, this is my friend Momo. Momo, this is a girl I met here at the hotel, Asami." Toshiro said in an exasperated voice. Asami looked smug when Toshiro said her name.

"Oh, this is Momo. Toshiro talks about you quite often." Asami smiled friendly but Momo noticed her eyes were colder then ice.

"He does? That's funny, he's never mentioned you." Momo didn't mean to sound rude, but there was something about Asami that Momo just didn't like.

"Is she going to enter the competition?" Asami was talking to Toshiro; acting like Momo didn't even exist.

"Yeah. Watch out though Asami, she is good." Toshiro was watching Momo out of the corner of his eye. She was glaring at Asami but seemed happy when he complemented her.

"Well, lets play then." Asami picked up a paddle and walked to the side nearest to her.

"You can go Momo, I'll watch." Toshiro was anxious about this. Momo nodded and sat the puck down in front of her. She hit it and off it went. Back and forth, forward and back, side to side, the puck just flew. At long last the score was 9 to 8, with Asami in the lead.

"Well, your nothing special." Asami taunted. Momo glared and shot the puck down to Asami's goal. Asami smirked. Faking a look of fright she yelped

"Toshiro! Watch out!" Momo turned to see what was happening. Toshiro was sitting there, perfectly fine, looking at the two girls with a look of worry and surprise. Asami hit the puck and it went right into Momo's goal.

"Ha! I win. Let's go back to my hotel room Toshiro, I made some tea I think you'll like." Asami walked over and had a triumphant look on her face. Momo hung her head in shame.

"You were great M-" Toshiro started but Asami cut him off.

"Oh I was, wasn't I? It was so nice of you to notice Toshiro!" Asami giggled and held onto his arm.

"I-I have to leave now. Nice meeting you Asami." Momo said and then she quickly walked away. It wasn't until she reached Steven that Momo started crying.

"Miss Momo, are you alright?" Steven asked as he held the door open. Momo just cried out a small thank you and kept walking. When she reached home and unlocked the door Momo ran up to her bed and tried to read Naruto again.

BACK WITH TOSHIRO AND ASAMI…

"Why did you do that?" Toshiro snapped.

"What?" Asami asked in an innocent voice, batting her eyelashes at him.

"You know! You were so mean to Momo! Why?" Toshiro was making his way back to his room and of coarse Asami followed. They were standing right by his door.

"Why do you even like her? She is such a dork. But I have everything you'll ever want. Looks, money, everything. Just please go out with me Shiro-chan!" Asami smiled as Toshiro shoved her against the wall.

"Hey, now I know what gets your attention." She leaned forward to kiss him but Toshiro leaned back.

"Do. Not. Call. Me. That." Toshiro glared.

"Is that clear? Only Momo can call me that." Asami rolled her eyes.

"Momo this, Momo that, last time I checked you two were just friends. So why are you so protective?" Toshiro let go of Asami and stared at her.

'She's right. What's gotten into me lately?' Smiling Asami leaned in to kiss him but Toshiro walked backwards.

"I need some time to think. I guess I'll see you at the competition." Toshiro zipped inside his room and Asami heard the door lock.

"You will be mine Toshiro!" Asami whispered. She ran off with an evil smirk on her face.

A/N: Asami means morning beauty, for those of you who really care. Looks like this love triangle just keeps getting more and more confusing, huh? Keep reading to find out if this triangle will ever become a…shape with only 2 sides!


	4. My First Kiss Was In A Girl's Bathroom

A/N: I think an 'I Hate Asami' Club is going to start soon I'm sorry to have to put her in this story, but even the club has to admit, at least she makes the story interesting. But she will meet her predetermined doom, I promise.

**Who Says Girls Can't Play Air Hockey?**

**Chapter 4**

"Momo, lets go!" Etsuko was trying to drag Momo down the stairs.

"Daddy and Mommy are already in the car!" Momo sighed. Today was the big day.

"At least dad bothered to drive us." Momo said quietly. Last night, her mother sat down with her father and reminded him about the competition.

"Why even bother. Girls can't play air hockey." And for the first time in Momo's life, Lily and Dave had a fight. A big big fight. The yelling lasted for hours, and it got so bad Etsuko had to sleep in Momo's room. Finally a very shaky and upset Lily kissed her daughters goodnight and went to bed. They never heard Dave come up the stairs. A horn honked.

"That'll be daddy. Let's go Momo!" Etsuko and Momo ran to the car and climbed in the back seat. They pulled in front of Momo's high school. The competition was being held there. Dave said nothing and Momo felt him glaring at her when she wasn't looking.

"We'll go get a seat, and you can go find Toshiro." Lily said to Momo. Momo watched her family disappear into the crowd. The school was packed with kids from all over the world.

"Wow…" Momo muttered, looking around.

"Hey Momo! Over here!" Toshiro waved at her. Momo felt nervous. Not just from the competition but because her and Toshiro hadn't spoken since the Asami incident. A large desk was sitting out side the office. A tired looking girl with blonde hair was sitting there, papers scattered around her.

"Hey Toshiro. So many people this time, it's a wonder this school doesn't collapse." The girl sighed.

"Tiffany, this is my friend Momo." Toshiro pointed to Momo.

"Hey. Is this your first time?" Tiffany asked. Momo nodded. Tiffany smiled and handed Momo a paper to fill out. When that was done Toshiro and Momo headed towards the nearest classroom.

It was packed with kids.

"Your not mad at me are you?" Toshiro asked. Momo looked at him.

"Why would I be?" Toshiro sighed.

"You know, because of what Asami said. She's a brat; I just can't get rid of her. I swear she stalks me, I just can't prove it." At this Momo laughed. She hugged Toshiro.

"Don't worry. Just promise me I'll see you in the finals." Momo whispered in his ear. Toshiro smiled.

"You know you will." Momo let go of him and they started to warm up.

"Oh Toshiro!" An all too familiar voice rang out. Toshiro was just about to turn around when a girl grabbed him from behind and buried her face in his hair.

"I've never seen a more horrible combination of black and white." Momo said while glaring at Asami.

"Oh, you're here." Asami's smile faded as she saw Momo. "After I get first place Toshiro and I are going out for dinner." She smirked.

"Like heck we are." Toshiro yanked away from the black haired girl.

"See you then!" Asami waved and walked off.

"We're not." Toshiro had to make sure Momo understood that. Last night he had been thinking, and after you sit alone in a dark hotel room thinking for a few hours you usually come up with something. Well, Toshiro had come up with a conclusion; He was in love with Momo. But there was no way he could tell her.

'She probably doesn't like me anyway…' Toshiro had decided on that.

"How do these things work anyway?" Momo asked, ignoring the jealous feeling that started creeping up her spine.

"Oh, we warm up here. The winners keep going against each other until there is a top 10. Then the finals begin." Toshiro answered.

Momo thought the matches were going fast. She struggled through her first match but after that she found it all quite fun. Toshiro helped Momo find her family in the crowd. Naturally her dad wasn't paying attention, but Etsuko was jumping up and down cheering for Momo and Toshiro. A lot of Momo's friends were there, and they waved to Momo. She waved back, and soon the results were up on a chalkboard. The top 10 winners were Toshiro, Asami, Momo, and 7 other kids from around the world.

"I'm in the top 10… I'm in the top 10!" Momo cheered with the rest of the audience.

"There will be a 10 minute lunch break." A referee said. Mom wandered over to her family.

"Yay Momo!" Etsuko hugged her sister.

"Good work dear!" Lily smiled. Dave stayed silent, staring at the floor. Momo felt like screaming. She just got into the top 10 on her first competition and he couldn't even pretend to be happy.

"Well, there is free pizza for us competitors, so Toshiro and I are going to get some." Momo said, trying to hide the disappointment in her voice. Lily knew better.

"Ok, have fun. No kissing until after the tournament." Her mother teased. Momo didn't say anything.

'That would be nice….Wait, did I just think kissing Toshiro would be nice? When did I decide on that?' Momo blinked a few times and walked off. She was looking for her friend but instead she found Asami and Toshiro. There was no space between their lips. Momo's lip quivered and she felt her eyes become moist.

"Sorry to walk in on you guys." She whispered, half-hoping they wouldn't hear her. Asami ignored her and pushed Toshiro against the wall. Momo turned and ran to the nearest girl's bathroom and started sobbing. Meanwhile Toshiro and Asami parted, Toshiro looking like he was going to throw up.

"What the heck is your problem? For the last time, I despise your very living soul, and I doubt you even have one!" Toshiro stomped his foot in frustration.

"What's wrong? Only Momo saw us." Asami giggled.

"That's the point! I lo-like Momo to much to do this." Toshiro stuttered. He almost said love, but that wasn't something Asami needed to know.

"Aw, do you love the little girl? I don't see why, a cool guy like you drooling over some stray runt." Asami shrugged. Toshiro's fingers curled into fists. And he did something that he knew he would regret later. Raising his fist Toshiro punched Asami across the face. A drizzle of blood dripped from her nose.

"Toshiro…I would sue you if you weren't so hot…" and then she passed out. Toshiro was shaking.

'Oh crap…' He looked around. Momo needed him, and yet he couldn't leave Asami. Tiffany was walking over.

"Tiffany, don't ask questions, just help her." Toshiro fought back panic.

"Ok, but you owe me Toshiro. I'm betting on you to win!" Tiffany dragged the bloody body of Asami to a nearby classroom. ((A/N: The 'I Hate Asami' Club can add their applause now. Yes, so many people tell me they hate her that I give permission for anyone to start a hate or fan club.)) Toshiro ran to the nearest girl's bathroom and hesitated. Opening the door slightly he whispered

"Momo? Can I come in?" Nobody answered but Toshiro heard a faint sob. He walked in.

"Can't we talk about this?" Toshiro asked. He sat on the sink and sighed.

"Momo I know you're in here so come out. It's not what you think." Momo unlocked the stall and walked out. Her eyes were red.

"It's a girl's bathroom." Momo stated. Toshiro patted a spot next to him. Momo sat down and stared at her hands.

"I didn't want to kiss her, but Asami forced me. She bad talked you so I made her nose bleed." Toshiro said this in a casual voice, causing Momo to gasp.

"A bloody nose? Toshiro!" Momo sighed.

"Think about all the trouble you'll be in." Toshiro shrugged.

"She said I'm to hot to sue." He watched Momo's face carefully. She seemed a bit jealous.

'For once Asami was right.' Toshiro waved his hand in front of her face.

"You home?" Toshiro asked but was cut off by Momo's lips. He smiled and kissed her back. It was a nice, gentle first kiss.

'My first kiss was in a girl's bathroom. Dad'll love that.' Toshiro thought. They pulled apart and Momo noticed that both of them were blushing.

"Well, the competition is still going on. We can either continue making out, or go back and win the tournament." Toshiro said, trying to pull off a serious look. Toshiro and Momo started laughing.

"Hard choice, but I promised my dad I'd win." Momo said. Toshiro picked her up off the sink and sat her on the ground. They left the bathroom and headed back to the gym.

"I'm sorry to say that Asami Murata has to drop out of the tournament." A referee informed the crowd. Not many people cared.

"Now begins the finals." So everyone took his or her spot. Luckily Momo didn't have to verse Toshiro yet. The finals were soon over and the two finalists were Toshiro and Momo.

"Good luck Shiro-chan." Momo said and Toshiro didn't correct her. He had a serious look on his face.

"Begin." The referee said. And begin they did. Momo and Toshiro played air hockey like pros. The puck was a red blur as it flew up and down the table. The crowed gasped every time the puck flew off the table from so much force. It took at least a half-hour, and it pretty much went like this: Momo scored, then Toshiro, then Momo, and so on. Finally it was a tie, 9 to 9.

"Feel like undoing the tie we had back at your house?" Toshiro asked. Momo smiled.

"I was just thinking the same thing." And they both shot their paddles out. The crowd was holding its breath. A buzzer went off and the referee yelled

"Winner!" A crowd of people came rushing down. They lifted the winner on their shoulders.

"Yay! I can't believe it!" Etsuko was jumping up and down.

"Congratulations!" Lily waved at the teen.

"That's my girl." Dave said loudly. Everyone became quiet.

"Daddy?" Momo whispered. He opened his arms.

"Give me a hug, my wonderful daughter!" Momo jumped down from the crowd's shoulders and hugged her father.

"I'm so proud of you!" Dave cheered along with everyone else. Momo felt some fingers wrapping themselves around hers. Toshiro held Momo close and she held up a gold trophy.

"I love you Momo, my air hockey champion." Toshiro whispered in her ear.

"I love you too, Shiro-chan." Momo whispered back. They leaned in and kissed each other, despite Momo's parents being right there. Exiting the school Momo and Toshiro decided to go back to the hotel and enjoy a nice peach smoothie.

**A/N: Well, how was it? I have a good SakuLee idea, so I'll go start that. Bye Bye Now!**


End file.
